Chitty Chitty Death Bang
Chitty Chitty Death Bang is the third episode of season one of Family Guy. It is the third episode, overall. Synopsis When Stewie's first birthday comes around, Lois realizes she's been missing out on the beginning of his life. Meanwhile, Meg gets ostracized for her difference in fashion and in search of acceptance, she unknowingly joins a suicide cult. Plot Lois has booked Cheesie Charlie's for Stewie's upcoming first birthday party and sends Peter along with Chris to drop off the deposit check at the restaurant. However, once they arrive, Peter sports an attitude that causes the manager to give their reservation to someone else, a move Peter later realizes will infuriate Lois. Meanwhile, Stewie misinterprets the meaning of his birthday and assumes that the same mysterious "Man in White" who delivered him as an infant will be returning to force Stewie back into Lois' womb from which he escaped just one year ago. Meg cries all the way home to Peter from cheerleading practice, and has been having trouble fitting in at school. Later, she discovers a new friend named Jennifer. Peter covers his mistake up by telling Lois that they don't need to have Stewie's party at Cheesie Charlie's because they are Nazis who torture, kill and kidnap people. He pretends that he's already planned an extravagant party at home. Meanwhile, Stewie makes it all the way to the airport before deciding that he should face "The Man in White" after all. Peter tries desperately, but ultimately unsuccessfully, to put together a party in time for Stewie's birthday. He finally reroutes a circus into the Griffins' backyard, saving the day until he reveals to Lois that he gave Meg permission to go to a party at her friend's house. Lois, who wanted the whole family together for Stewie's party, is upset with Peter for letting Meg go. What Peter and Lois don't realize is that Meg's "party" is actually a cult meeting where all the members are about to commit group suicide. Peter goes to retrieve Meg from her "party", oblivious to the fact that he is sparing her life in the process. The Cult Leader chases after them while wearing his ceremonial white robe and is mistaken by Stewie as "The Man in White". Stewie does away with him and, feeling victorious, joins the others to enjoy his party. Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Jennifer *Heaven's Helpers *The Man in White *Cheese E. Charlie's Owner Minor Roles *Chris Griffin *Brian Griffin *Hanson *Glenn Quagmire *Jolene *Jesus Christ *Bruce *Timmy (Cameo) *Three Little Pigs (Cameo) *Paul Reiser (Pictured) Trivia *Stewie turns 1 year old in this episode. *Stewie’s middle name is revealed to be Gilligan. *A cutaway showed that Meg learned to walk, speak, and play the drums at the same time on her first birthday. *When Stewie was born, it came with a map of Europe with an X on France, England, Austria, and Germany. *Cheesie Charlie's would later reappear as "Cheese E. Charlie's" in The Cleveland Show. Cultural References *Waylon Jennings narrates the fight over the Dukes of Hazzard watch, as he narrated the TV show. *In his excuse for losing the Cheesie Charlie’s reservation, Peter tells a huge lie villainizing the establishment, culminating with a quote of Bruce Banner before transforming into The Incredible Hulk. Upon hearing Peter’s story, Brian declares him to be “The Spalding Gray of crap.” *Stewie freezes an airport security officer named Henry in carbonite from Star Wars. *Peter shouts "Hong Kong Phooey" as he jumps into the ball pit. *The ingredients used by the Heaven's Helpers for the punch are cyanide, arsenic, rat poison and a copy of Paul Reiser's Couplehood. *The title is a reference to the novelette and film, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. *Cheesie Charlie's is a reference to Chuck E. Cheese's. *When Peter talks to Meg about not fitting in, he has a flashback to the West Side Story’s unique way of gang fighting, complete with finger-snapping. *Brian chases the chuck wagon from the commercials for Purina Chuck Wagon dog food, a reference the vintage commercials for the product. *The Three Little Pigs hit Peter with a swinging can of paint, a reference to Home Alone. *The Heaven's Helpers cult is a reference to both: *The Peoples Temple cult which committed mass suicide in 1978 with potassium cyanide-laced Flavor Aid. *Heaven's Helpers also has connection to the Heaven's Gate cult, who also committed mass suicide in 1997. Many members of the cult submitted to voluntary castration. Errors *In the kitchen, when Meg introduces Jennifer, her glasses disappear then reappear a moment later. *When Brian moves chairs to listen to Peter's explanation, he discards his 'DOGGY STYLE' magazine. However, when he returns, the magazine has changed colors to red. A few moments later, it has vanished completely. *When Stewie is making his diary while in his bed, the first time he is seen, he is wearing his normal red and yellow clothes. However, in the next shot he is in his pale blue pajamas. *Peter's watch which he lost at the beginning of the episode randomly reappears and disappears from his wrists throughout the episode. *In the flashback as Lois is making the cake of Meg's first birthday party, when Peter appears the cake changes color. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Stewie Episodes Category:Meg Episodes Category:Death Titles Category:Birthday Episodes